Cursed Across Time and Space
by OriginalCopies
Summary: This is an AU/cross over: Belle is a normal girl living in a somewhat dull life. Until she meets the Doctor, or at least that's who he claims to be. Full of twists and mystery. This is sort of a beta test since I'm knew, but I would love (positive) feed back. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything (just the plot line ;D ) And I also have to thank the wonderful ****blargyparble from tumblr for posting this awesome picture that I am using for my title picture. :D**

**Hey, I'm Original Copies and this is my first story. I've always been reading great (and sometimes traumatizing) fanfics in the shadows. But now I feel like coming out and writing. So, let's see how it goes. I'm just writing one big chapter and if you want me to continue writing then so be it. Post it in the reviews. Thanks. Here it goes.**

_**Cursed Across Time and Space: An AU for Once (Doctor Who crossover)**_

"What do you mean?" I said literally yelling. This wasn't good, because we were sitting in a small booth in Granny's famous café.

"What I'm saying, Belle," sighed Gaston, "is that you're just not my type." I scoffed at this; of course I wasn't his type. I turned away and angrily took a sip of my tea. "What are you thinking of?"Gaston questioned.

I turned back to him and snapped, "It's just of course I wouldn't be your type. You've always loved sleeping around with the girls over at Looking Glass club." She saw Gaston sneer at her, but there was no denying it.

"But that's the point, baby." He said, "You're just so… Boring." What he meant was that I didn't let him have the full package.

"Thanks." I muttered, and felt a pain in my chest. I felt tears, but I wouldn't let them fall. I refuse to.

"But," Gaston said as he took my hand, "you could win me back by-you know." He gave his killer grin that always made me feel weak in the knees, but this time it didn't, and that's when it hit me.

"No," I said standing up, making the table slightly rattle. "I finally realized it! You're just a fowl git you wants to sleep with me! But I'm not giving in to that, no, I've waited and hoped for too long that you would change… But I guess I can't change bloody idiots like you. So it's time to leave, goodbye Gaston. This time, you can pay." With that I left the café, not at all embarrassed that almost everyone probably heard our little conversation.

When I got to my flat I shut the door with such force that the whole room seemed to rattle, but I was happy. Well happy, sad, angry, and free. I ran towards my iPhone and hooked up to my iHome as I cranked up some music. Kelly Clarkson's song "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) came up. I laughed as I danced around which was a difficult feat since books took up half of my flat which wasn't very big. Suddenly the song stopped and I heard the phone briskly ring; I ran over to my iPhone and picked it up.

"H-hello?" I asked as breathed heavily from my intense dancing.

"Belle darling, it's Regina, I was just wondering if you're going to my party tonight."

I sighed and rolled my eyes: Regina was a witch but she was Snow's step mother and I had to be polite.

"Of course!" I said trying to sound sincere. Everyone I know would be there too, so I wouldn't have to interact with Regina that much.

"Oh, and by the way," she said with her voice quieting a bit, "I heard about your little mishap with Gaston. I'm _so_ sorry to hear about that." I clenched my teeth together: How did she know? I could just feel her satisfying smirk over the phone. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and a loud thump.

"I have to go, Regina, bye!" and I hanged up before she could respond. There was a thump at my door; I slowly walked over to my door. Before I opened it I grabbed a thick book just in case it was Gaston trying to crawl back to her. I flung open the door and gasped. There standing in my doorway was a ruggedly good looking man. His wavy shoulder length hair was a veil in front of his eyes. He wore a suit that was slightly ruffled as if he ran a marathon. He clutched a cane casually in his hands.

"W-who are you?" I asked; still clutching my book.

"Who am I, dearie?" he said: his voice was deep and rich. Obviously his accent hinted that he was from Scotland, "Well, I'm the Doctor." He then looked up. I saw brown eyes and perfect white teeth. Then he suddenly collapsed on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Oh my gosh! A-are you ok?" I asked; I knelt down. He groaned and rolled to his side; he looked at me and gave me a devilish smile. I felt myself blush a bit; I quickly turned away before he could see me.

"Of course, dearie." He said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just fell on the floor of a strangers flat." I replied.

"A pretty girl's flat, though." He replied slyly. Then I saw a trickle of blood run down his forehead.

"Oh! You're cut!" I said. His hand went up to his forehead.

"I guess I do." He replied.

"Here," I said, taking his hand, "I can clean that up." I carefully guided him through my maze of books into the bathroom. I quickly cleared the counter of books.

"You can sit on that seat over there." I suggested as I dug through the drawers to find some cotton balls. After a few minutes a sat next to him and dabbed at his wound, he didn't flinch, but he stared contently at me. Earth against the blue sky; I blinked and the connection was broken.

"Thank you…?" He said, his voice sincere. I finally noticed that his lips were inches from mine.

"Belle, and you're welcome." I whispered blushing, "By the way: you called yourself the Doctor…"

"Ah, there are the questions." He said teasingly, "I thought that you were about to let me go without an integration." I laughed in reply at his quip.

"I'm not interrogating, I'm just curious." I stated smiling.

"Well if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." he whispered.

"Oh?" I said; my heart seemed to skip a beat. Suddenly the phone rang and we both jumped. I apologized as I walked out of the bathroom to retrieve my phone. I picked up and saw it was Regina; I sighed and threw the phone down on my couch.

"Seems to me you don't like the person." A voice came behind me. I jumped and spun around to find him standing behind me.

"Yeah," I muttered, "she just loves to rub it in my face that I am a dating disaster." I suddenly realized that I just told him a bit of my personal love life: which I never tell anyone usually. I silently cursed myself for telling a stranger my life, but he only seemed amused.

"I highly doubt you would be a one to have dating disaster." He replied. I smiled and slightly blushed at his complement.

"So you were about to tell me who you are." I said sitting down.

"Well," he said, sitting very close to me, "I'm a traveler."

At this I smiled and said, "Really? I've always wanted to travel."

"Really?" he asked, "Why haven't you?"

"Oh, well. I guess life just got in the way." I said ruefully: Gaston never thought it was practical to travel unless for business.

"Do you want to see how I travel?" he asked. I was about to say yes, but I stopped myself. I hardly knew this man. He could be dangerous, but my heart told me he was safe.

"I-ah-no…" I sighed out, my brain getting the best of me, "I have a dinner party to go to."

"Oh." He said, sounding a bit crestfallen.

"It's not that I wouldn't want to, but… everyone expects me to come. Even though I'm going to be the only single person." I muttered the last bit.

"I understand." He said, and stood up. He got up and thanked me for everything.

He was about to leave when I blurted out, "Wait, what if I want to see you again? D-do you have a number or something?"

He smiled, and said, "Just think of me and I'll come." He then left leaving me confused, but even more intrigued by him, and I felt I just passed a once in a life time deal.

"Wait! I change my mind, I-" I said, running out of my flat, "to go with you…" but he was nowhere in sight. I sighed, sad as I trudged back up to my flat and got ready for the dinner party.

"What a _lovely _dress you have on dear! So… Classic." Regina said with a glass of champagne in her hands. Regina wore and apple red dress that dipped a little bit too low to be appropriate.

"Thanks." I replied dryly. I looked down at her blue dress. It was formfitting at the top showing off enough curves and then flowed out gracefully just past her knees. A gold ribbon in the middle made the whole dress complete, but according to Regina: I looked like an old hag.

"Belle! There you are!" Mary came in for the rescue, "Ruby and Emma are waiting for us. We want to talk about our plans to see Les Mis." She then dragged me across the room. Far, far away from Regina.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome." Mary replied smiling. We made our way towards our friends who were lounging around the tv.

"Hey! Belle! Sit next to us!" Emma called out. Mary and I went down and we all talked about how we are and what we're doing in life. Suddenly I heard the familiar click of heels and squeak of leather.

"Sorry we're late guys, but Archie here wanted to stop by the pastry shop. You know how he loves his scones." Ruby laughed holding Archie's hand. Archie just smiled bashfully and squeezed her hand. My heart slightly gave off a sad sigh when she saw Ruby and Archie smile at each other. We all knew that they were fated to be a couple; Mary told me that Archie was hanging around the jewelry story a couple weeks ago. Which wasn't surprising: we were all laying bets on when Archie would pop the question.

"Come now, Ruby, you didn't tell them about your fetish for those macaroons." Archie teased. Ruby laughed and playfully pushed him as she went to the couch in front of us. I looked around, everyone was so happy.

Emma leaned towards me and whispered, "Looks like it's just you and me who are single now, kid." She smiled at her own joke, but I felt my heart wince a bit. But I plastered on a smile and laughed in return. Plus Emma was starting to date a man she mysteriously met named August: I was the one that truly had no one.

"Everyone, it's time for dinner." Regina commanded. We all let out a silent collective sigh and got up.

"Why does she have to have these all the time?" Archie muttered.

"At least her apple pie is good." Ruby whispered to Archie.

"Ugh. Don't say apples next to me." Mary said.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard," David said wrapping his arm around her, "you still don't believe that you're allergic to apples. Dr. Whale told you that you're right as rain."

"I know," Mary smiled. "but I guess I never loved them." We all walked in Regina's lavished dining room. The food was already laid out: although she was annoying we had to admit that her food was delicious. We all sat down and piled our plates full of food. I let out a satisfying sigh as ate roasted lamb with glazed carrots. After a couple minutes of happily eating there was a shrill ding of silverware against glassware. Regina, who was sitting at the end of the table, rose and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for all of you coming." Regina started, "And I'm so happy to see you all happily with someone… Well with the exception for a few." She looked directly at us, but Emma was not fazed. She just rolled her eyes and continued to eat. But me, well I clenched my teeth and held my tongue to not snap at her. Regina continued talking while she continued throwing in a few subtle insults. I sighed and twirled my peas and carrots.

"I wish you were here, Doctor." I whispered. Then, as if on cue, the door bell rang. No one else seemed to hear it. I got up and went for the door; Regina yelling after me to come back. I got to the door and opened it: I almost cried out in joy. There he was: the Doctor. This time he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a brown shirtsleeve shirt on top. He also had a grayish vest and jeans on. His hair way brushed and his cane was missing.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." he whispered leaning in, smelling faintly of after shave.

"How did you-" I began. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened, it felt as if lightning struck me, but I wanted more. It felt wonderful, but all too soon he pulled away.

His lips were still inches from mind as he said, "Sorry I was so late, Belle."

"No… Problem." I sighed. Both confused, but happy.

"And who just might you be?" came a sharp voice. I spun around to see Regina and about everyone peering in the hallway.

"Oh," the doctor said, wrapping his arm around me, "you didn't tell them sweetie?"

"Tell what?" I asked both dazed and confused.

"That we're dating." He stated plainly. Regina seemed to back up a little bit in surprise. I couldn't help but smile softly at her discontent.

"Regina," I asked sweetly, "do you have another seat for him?"

"I think I might." Regina said through clenched teeth. She then left, and everyone went back to chatting with each other.

"Let's go, sweetie." He said as he winked.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He smiled and said, "Well, I thought that since I'm here: why not put on a show?"

"You have to tell me where you found that nice piece of action." Ruby joked. I blushed and glanced at him as he was talking to Archie.

"He kind of just appeared at my door." I said. Ruby laughed and nudged me. Emma came over and sat next to us with a have filled glass of beer.

"You boyfriend of yours is quite a mystery. He calls himself the Doctor." She rolled her eyes and took a drink.

"Yeah, that name gave me a bit of a pause, but he's nice." I replied.

"Sounds like a stripper name." Ruby joked, "Doctor, oh Doctor!" I laughed and hit her arm softly. Suddenly Regina was standing over us; we all slightly jumped in surprise.

"Hello, Regina." I said politely. Regina smirked: ready to shoot me down with questions.

"So where exactly did you two meet? Don't tell me you are already dating, I mean: after you just broke up with Gaston." She asked. I shifted in my seat, and looked around.

"Hey, she found a nice piece of ass and its fine to jump right back in. Especially since Gaston wasn't giving any." Ruby said to my defense. I smiled as I saw Regina's face grew slightly red like her dress.

"I'm glad that you think I have a nice ass." came a voice. Regina turned around to see the Doctor with a small smile on his face. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I blushed at all the attention focused at me. Ruby then made room for him to sit next to me. His hand softly resting on my knee; I felt my whole face turn warm.

"So," Regina said, crossing her arms, "what do you do?"

"Travel." He replied nonchalantly.

"Probably not the best _paying_ job." Regina stated.

"True, but at least I get to see knew places. I mean, have you ever seen China?" he asked.

"No." bristled Regina.

"See, I believe that life shouldn't be staying in your little house in your little world. You should go out and explore and not die without traveling more than a mile to go shopping for groceries." He stated. At this Regina's face was like and apple and she stormed out.

Emma leaned in and whispered, "I made my mind up your boyfriend here. I like him, but don't tell him that." Emma gave off one of her rare smiles. I felt a small squeeze of on my knee; I side glanced at him and he let out a smile that made my heart skipped a beat. This dry dinner party has become the best night ever.

I laughed, a little tipsy from too many glasses of champagne, and wrapped my arms around the Doctor for support. He still smelled perfectly of aftershave and something more. He smiled and looked down at me.

"That was perfect!" I laughed, "The look on Regina's face was priceless." I felt my legs wobble from being in high heels for too long. Before I could hit the hard walkway, he caught me gracefully in his arms. Time just seemed to freeze as he slowly pulled me up; his arms still wrapped around me.

"Belle…" he whispered.

"Yes?" I breathed.

He leaned in closer, which I didn't think was possible, and whispered, "I want to show you something. Follow me." obediently I followed as he released his grip and help my hand as we walked down the quiet street. We walked through a quiet park and he carefully lead me through some trees until we went into a clearing. I gasped: in the middle of a clearing was a blue police box. It was slightly worn and vines were thrown on it to better conceal its true blue among the green trees. I watched as he walked over and, with a snap of his fingers, opened the door.

"Take a look inside." He said smiling. I cautiously walked over to the police box, and stuck my head in. I gasped in amazement. Inside was not a small cramped space, but vast, with door that lead to probably other rooms. I pulled my head out and look at him; he only gave off a amused smile on his face. I walked around all the sides of the box but didn't find any sort of tricks around each corner. I took on last look inside to make sure my eyes didn't deceive me.

"How-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a time traveler. Also known as a Time Lord." He replied flourishing his hands a bit. I laughed, half because I thought this was a trick and the other because I was amazed.

"I hope this isn't just some really elaborate trick to get me to date you." I said half joking.

"Well," he said leaning against the blue box, "it sort of is."

"What is it?" I asked in awe.

"It's called a Tardis. Yup, she's been my companion since the beginning." He said and gently patted the box.

"Ok, obviously you're really crazy or you're telling the truth." I laughed out.

"You know," he said leaning in, his eyes became soft yet serious, "the offer is still up. Come away with me, Belle."

"I just met you." I whispered, biting my lower lip, "How can I-"

"You've let me into your house, and let me pretend to be your boyfriend." He said, "Please, Belle, come away with me." his sounded almost desperate.

"And leave everything I know behind?" I asked, almost to myself. My friends, my home, everything.

"Whenever you feel like it, we could go back and see your friends." He promised, "Time travel makes that possible. Visit ancient Rome, see Shakespeare in real life, paint with Vincent, and come back here before anyone can miss us. Come on, you know you want to." He smiled, extending his hand towards me." I took a look behind me; giving a silent goodbye and apology.

"Ok," I said, "let's go." I took his hand and he twirled me around as I laughed and walked in. The door shutting behind us; he excitedly ran around pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Were too?" he asked with a child-like smile.

I smiled and said, "Anywhere!"

"As you wish, dearie." He winked and pulled a giant lever and there was a whooshing sound and we were off.

**Hoped you like that chapter, and if you want more of me just say it in the reviews. :D And if there's enough love I just may be able to turn this into something amazing. Lots of twists and mysteries, I can see it now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue and I hope you guys will like the adventure I have planed. :D Enjoy.**

"Take a look outside." the Doctor said with a sly look on his face, "Don't worry, you won't fall, and I've got the shields up." I carefully opened the door and started out. I gasped: all I saw was stars and planets slowly rotating in their orbits.

"I-it's…beautiful." I breathed, but it was more than that. It was breathtaking and inspiring. I heard him moved and he was suddenly behind me, his body heat seemed to conceal me in comfort and relief.

"The whole universe: right in front of our eyes. Beautiful isn't it?" he seemed to whisper.

"Shows us how small we are." I replied smiling. I turned around and walked around the Tardis; looking in awe at all the switches. "How did you find this?" I asked.

"Something old, and something new. Something borrowed and something blue." He recited as he walked over and leaned next to me. He gave off a sly smile and leaned closer to me. I felt myself blush and smile like a silly school girl.

"You are a very mysterious man, Doctor." I said; he let out a small laugh and smiled again.

He got up and said with a little flourish of his hands, "And we're off, dearie."

"To where?" I asked, smiling as there was a boom and a whoosh.

"It's a surprise." He teased as he poked my nose.

"At least give me a hint." I said.

"Its… Somewhere in this galaxy." He replied and we both laughed at his coyness. Suddenly there was the boom again. "We are here!" he declared. And walked, with a hop in his step, towards the door and grandly flung them opened. "After you malady." He said as he did a little bow. I laughed and did a little curtsey and walked outside.

"Oh, my… We're at Hollywood!" I almost screamed. I looked around as people hustled and bustled. Some obviously movie starts and they were followed by their entourage of loyal followers. Others were men in coke bottle glasses running around with cups of coffee and stacks of paper.

"The start of 1950 to be exact." He said smiling.

"No way…" I said, I ran over to a stack of newspapers and read the heading. **_February 21_****_st_****_, 1950_** it read. "Ok," I said, feeling a little faint, "now I totally believe you. How-this is brilliant!"

He laughed a full and throaty laugh and said, "I've never seen this reaction quiet like this before."

"Well now you have." I replied and laughed. "Wait," I said suddenly, remembering history class, "This is the year Marilyn Monroe become famous!"

He smiled again and said, "I thought you would like meeting her."

"We can meet her?" I asked.

"But of course." He replied with a bit confusion in his face.

"But, aren't you worried about our look. It's kinda more… 21st century-I mean-we are from 2013." I stated.

"Oh don't worry, dearie, it's not like The Butterfly Effect: we'll fit in just nicely." He replied, answering my worries.

"Then let's explore!" I said, sounding like a child who was granted to run free in the North Pole or Narnia. I grabbed his arm and we ran toward around Hollywood's studios. We ran towards a man with thick black glasses mumbling to himself as he pawed through some of his papers.

"Excuse me," I asked, the Doctor quietly behind me, "but do you know where Mrs. Monroe is? I-er-we are her um… Makeup and clothing assistants and we need to see her." I cringed at my terrible lying, but the man didn't seem to notice.

He gave a little snort and said, "I didn't know she could afford that. She's auditioning for Li'l Abner… over there, take a left, by the centurions, and that's where she is."

"Thanks." I said and we were off. When we were out of an earshot the Doctor leaned over.

"Now, I hope I'm not the makeup assistant, because I'm quite rubbish at makeup." He whispered. I laughed and pushed him away.

"I just wanted a good background story that made it likely to meet her without paparazzi." I explained, "There she is!" We stopped in our tracks as we saw watched in awe. I smiled as I saw her walk out; her long blond hair bobbing perfectly in place. A hat slightly obscuring our view, but I could still see the famous black mole just above her lip. She wore a slightly frown or pout as she walked out; I felt our chance to meet her had arrived: I walked over. She turned at the sound of our footsteps.

"Miss. Monroe?" I asked smiling.

A small smile crept on the blonds face and said in a silky voice, "Well, unless there's another Marilyn Monroe, then you've got the right gal."

I smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan. I'm Belle, and this is-"

"The Doctor." The Doctor finished for me; he took Marilyn's hand and kissed her palm.

"Hmmm. What a lovely gentleman, too back you're taken. I would hold onto him fast and hard, love, or he'll get taken." She winked at me.

"Oh!" I stammered, my cheeks turning red, "I-er-he's not my… I mean, we're not together." I looked at him for support, but he had an amused look on his was all that he could give.

Marilyn just laughed and replied, "Whatever floats your boat darling. And did I hear that you're a 'big fan' of me?" her eyebrow gracefully rising. I felt my cheeks brighten again.

"Of course I am," I said smiling sheepishly, "I mean, you're famous!"

Marilyn let out a throaty laugh and said, "Hardly, love, I just got out of a horrible audition for Li'l Abner. Seems like I'm not Hollywood's type of gal."

"Don't give up." I said smiling, "It's just one little bump in the road. You've got a bright future ahead of you. Trust me, I know."

"You seem groovy enough, care for a drink with me?" Marilyn asked. I nearly fainted and nodded my head. She motioned me to follow; suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped out of my skin as I spun around to see the Doctor there.

"Seems you already forgot to me," he said jokingly, but there was something hidden underneath the mirth.

"Sorry." I said smiling.

"Just so you know," he said seriously, "you can't tell her about the future."

"But I thought-" I started.

"Still," he said, "we don't want to mess with the time line." I nodded, and he smiled as we walked behind Marilyn.

The three of us sat down in a booth in a large and crowded restaurant. Actors, still in costume, waved or yelled a waitress over as they pointed at the menu of what they want. I reached from my pocket, but Marilyn stopped me.

"Don't worry, sweetie, everything is on the house for the actors here. Though it won't be long for me." she smiled sadly.

"Hey, you know what they say: When one door closes another one opens."

"You're quite the optimist." Marilyn observed. Suddenly there was a scream and yells from outside. I felt the Doctor tense next to me. He glanced at me and instantly got up; his hand firmly gripping my elbow as he walked outside. Marilyn ran after us as we pushed our way outside.

"Out of our way!" he snapped, his Scottish accent stronger when he bellowed, "I'm the Doctor, privet inspector, this lady is my assistant." He introduced me, and he also waved a piece of paper. It had wavy lines and seemed to change colours. Two police looked at the funny looking paper letting us through; Marilyn watched behind the two men as they guarded the crowd from coming too close.

"How did you get past them? It was just paper…" I whispered.

"Physic paper." He replied quickly, "I'll explain later." When we walked up to what was all the commotion was about I gasped. On the cold ground was a women; her brown curls in a mess. Her brown eyes gazing blankly up at us, a pool of blood collecting underneath her waist: I felt as if I could throw up. The Doctor bent down and took out something discreetly. I saw a blue light and a high pitched whirly sound; he quickly waved it back and forth on the women's body.

"S-s-she's dead." I whispered.

"I know her!" Marilyn's voice came from behind us, "Excuse me!"Marilyn came walking up towards up. "Yes," she said her voice hoarse, "she auditioned before me. Her name was Sue, may she rest peace." She did a quick cross motion and got out a tissue to dab her eyes. The Doctor stood up; his eyes full of fear. He went over to the police and whispered something in their ears.

"Oh right! Show's over! Clear out!" one of the officers bellowed. Some grumbled at having to leave, while other didn't waste a second. The two officers went towards Sue, one of them closed her eyes, and they lifted her on a stretcher. They covered the body: the blood slightly soaking through the white sheet.

"We'll take it from here, detective." One of them said gruffly and walked away. Sue's hand hanging limply from under the sheet.

"What happened to her? Why did she die?" I asked.

"She was murdered." He said softly, "But that's not the scary part."

"What, what is it?" I asked, "Doctor…" He turned to face me: his face lugubrious.

"She was murdered, but it was an accident." He said, his voice hoarse.

"What?" Marilyn snapped, "How is _murder_ an accident?"

"Because she wasn't the target: she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." he snapped back.

"So who was the target?!" I asked almost yelling.

"Wait," Marilyn interrupted, "Sue said she was heading to the restaurant. So the shooter-oh my god-was aiming at the restaurant!"

"Not only that," he said grimly, "but the shooter was aiming at us. _One of us is the target_."

**Pease continue with your lovely favorites, and reviews. :) I hope that you're enjoying this story. I'll try to post as much as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy guys, sorry about that bit of a cliffhanger, but that's what draws the readers in. :) Reviews are welcomed.**

**I also apologize for the delay on updating. The flu caught up with me and I've been in several mini comas. But no worries! I'm ok now. Here we go.**

There was a long pause and I felt as if I would lose my lunch right there, but I swallowed the foul bile. I wanted to think that this was some cruel joke, or a horrible mistake. But the look on the Doctor's face showed that he was telling the whole truth.

"Why would someone want to kill one of us?" I heard Marilyn ask; her voice now full of confusion and fear.

"I don't know, but we need to find out why soon." He replied, "Let's get out of here: we're sitting ducks right now."

"Let's go to my apartment." Marilyn whispered, "I'll call a cab."

We all rode in silence, and I shifted my eyes around the car. The pampered leather seats offering me little comfort as I thought of Sue. _She was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. _Why did someone want us? I felt dread replace the excitement that was there only mere minutes ago. From lunch with Marilyn Monroe to a murder mystery: half of me felt excitement for this new adventure and half of me felt dread for being in danger. I cursed at myself for trying to look at the positive side of this: there was no positive side. It was either find the killer or get killed.

"We're here." Marilyn said. We all quickly went into her massive apartment. Inside it was beautiful; a crystal chandelier and white leather couches. This wasn't the peak of her career, but this room did show some wealth. She motioned us to sit down, but I couldn't stand still, I paced back and forth.

"I've been thinking," I said out loud.

"We've all been thinking." The Doctor said a bit sharply, his brogue becoming thicker.

I just glared at him and continued talking, "I've never been in trouble with any sort of trouble with the law or any group: _especially_ during this time." I shot him a look. "And I bet Marilyn didn't do anything illegal, right?" I asked hopefully.

"I've done some things that may not be totally good, but no, I've never done anything shady." She said.

"Then that just leaves you." I said, pointing at him, "You better explain yourself right now, and fast." He shot up from his seat and came face to face with me. He smelled like earth and clove. I expected his eyes to hold anger, but all they held was frustration and worry.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, _dearie_," he said in a low voice, "I think you knew what you were getting into. I told you, I'm a Time Lord. I travel across time and space, I am feared by many, and I am hated by many. But know that I will do _everything_ to protect you."

"How can I trust that you'll be able to do that? You can't doge death."I snapped, but most I was afraid. He gave off a low chuckle.

"You have a lot to learn." He said teasingly, but I wasn't in the mood. I turned to Marilyn, who was awkwardly looking around. I felt my cheeks blush and felt bad for her having to witness us supposedly flirting.

"Marilyn," I said softly, "I think we should leave. We've already put you in enough danger." I bit my bottom lip. She turned to me, and gave off one of her soon to be famous smiles.

"And miss out on all the action?" she replied, "I haven't been this excited for years. Plus I have nothing better to do."

"Well come on then," the Doctor said with a flourish of his hands, "we've got a killer to find."

"How the bloody hell are we suppose to find a killer in the middle of Hollywood?" I asked, "Especially if we never saw the killer before!" we were walking down a pavement as people were walking by us; I flinched whenever someone brushed by us busily.

"Well, I have a hunch, but I'm not sure. We'll have to head back to the Tardis." The Doctor muttered.

"Tardis?" Marilyn asked, "What's that?"

"It's ah… Our way of transportation." I replied. She nodded, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Belle," he said stopping, people pushing past us, "I want you and Marilyn to go to the scene of the crime. But be as discreet as possible, be safe. I'll meet you there."

"Wait-" I said, "what if I need to contact you?" he muttered as he told me to give him my phone. I handed over my iPhone as he discreetly scanned my phone with that funny looking pen or scanner. He bid us goodbye as he blended back into the moving sea of people.

"What's that?" Marilyn asked and I snapped back to reality and looked down at my phone. I felt my eyes widen: cell phones aren't going to be invented for over thirty years.

"Uh… It's a walkie talkie." I said quickly, hoping my memory of inventions didn't fail me right now.

"Oh," she said smiling, "a boy when I was little used to have one." I let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Come on, we better go back before anyone spots us." I said; Marilyn nodded and we headed off.

"There has to be something here! A clue, or something…" I said. We arrived at the area was Sue was killed. Everything was coned off: the blood still slightly staining the black tar ground. Everyone walked about, attending to their usually business, but you couldn't help sense the tension and terror in everyone.

"Careful, Belle," Marilyn said, "we wouldn't want any of us to remain behind here. Or we'll be suspects." I nodded, and abruptly sneezed. I smelled the air to see what bothered my nose, and I smelt something.

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

"What? I don't smell anything…" Marilyn replied. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"She was only 26…" I whispered: I didn't know where that came from, but somehow I knew it was true.

"Who? You mean Sue?" Marilyn asked, and I nodded. "Yes, she was. But how did-"

"Found anything interesting?" came a voice. We turned to see the Doctor return. This time he had his can with him and he was wearing a grey fedora. He looked up and smiled at us, and I saw a glint of gold in the back of his teeth.

"I like the outfit." I said sarcastically, but gave a small smile, "But we've got to find a clue."

"Well, seems like there's one right there." He replied and bent down with a handkerchief. He picked it up and showed it to Marilyn and me.

"It's a bullet. It shot Sue clean through." Marilyn said; she whispered a silent prayer and covered her mouth.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the wavy lines across the bullet.

"It's… Writing!" Marilyn exclaimed. We all looked at each other and read the cryptic message.

You can't escape. Don't try to run. I will find you.

-KJ

"Who's KJ?" I asked; I felt my stomach flip and sink to my feet as I thought of KJ telling us that we can't escape.

"No one." The Doctor said sharply. He angrily stuffed the bullet in his coat pocket and turned his heel. He briskly started walking away; it took Marilyn and me a few seconds to react.

"Where are you going?!" I snapped.

"Finding our killer, and I suggest that you and Miss Monroe escort yourselves to the safest place possible." He sharply commanded.

"I'm not-" I started, but he didn't let me finished.

"You'll only slow me down. I don't need that kind of distraction." He snapped, but then said in a concern voice, "It is best if you don't see what's going to happen. I don't want you to get hurt."

"So?" I asked: it was all I could manage to ask.

His voice became cold once more, "So? Do you want to be killed?! Don't try to follow me or I will lock you in the Tardis." I slowed down and stopped as I watched him push through the crowd. What was his issue?

"Come on sweetie, I've got a gig down at Garry's pub. You can watch." Marilyn said; I nodded and smiled.

A half hour later, and some haggling with Garry the owner I was back stage. Marilyn was in a flowing white dress. She also had a halo and giant wings made with real feathers: she looked breathtaking.

"You look amazing." I said. Suddenly there was a trumpeting sound.

"That's my cue: watch and learn dear, this is the life." Marilyn said excitedly. She ran out: the lights shining down on her golden hair. There were some whistles and calls, but she stood firm.

She sang with a clear golden voice:

"Once I was headed for hell,  
Once I was headed for hell;  
But when I got to Satan's door  
I heard you blowin' on your horn once more,  
So I said, "Satan, farewell!"

And now I'm all ready to fly,  
Yes, to fly higher and higher!  
'Cause I've gone through brimstone  
And I've been through the fire,  
And I purged my soul  
And my heart too,  
So climb up the mountaintop  
And start to blow, Gabriel, blow!"

At the end of the play there was a wave of applause and Marilyn bowed.

"Thank you!" she said and walked off; surprising with a bouquet of roses from someone.

"You were amazing!" I said. My mind was racing a million times: I can't believe that I was watching Marilyn Monroe perform.

"You're making me blush sweetie." Marilyn replied; she laughed a full and hearty laugh.

I felt myself say, "You're going to become famous someday, you know."

Marilyn laughed again and jokingly asked, "You keep saying that. Are you from the future or something?"

"Ahh…" but before I could deny or confirm the question there was a loud noise and people screaming. We gave each other looks and carefully leaned around the curtain and saw a man. He was dark, tall, and handsome (as Emma would say), but he help a gun and had a menacing scowl on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me make it clear." The man yelled over the mayhem, "My name is Killian Jones and if the so called 'Doctor' comes with me: well, I'll just have to kill everyone here."

"Oh my gosh! It's the KJ guy!" I whispered to Marilyn.

"We have to get ourselves out sweetie." Marilyn whispered, she motioned us to leave, but I stopped her.

"What if he's going to kill everyone? We have to not let that happen." I whispered.

"Garry's already called the cops. He'll be locked up in no time. Come on!" she tugged on my elbow.

"Listen: go to your apartment, I'll wait till the cops come. Go, don't worry about me: I'll be fine." I said. Marilyn seemed reluctant for a moment, but she nodded and left. I turned back to the curtain and looked around. Killian was glaring at the crowd which was now on the ground warily looking at his gun. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and walked out with my hands in the air.

"Hey!" I yelled. He spun around and gave a confused look.

"You there! Come over here!" he commanded. I gave a silent prayer and approach him. He looked at me up and down.

"You're not from this century." He whispered.

"You're not either." I said noticing his cloths: which was a black leather jacket that I saw in a shop window just three weeks ago.

"I'll be the one talking here, _missy_." He said sharply.

"Fine." I replied, "If we leave everyone harm free and I'll lead them to the person you want to see." He grasped my arm and pulled me closer.

"Lead the way. Oh, and don't thing of running: or I'll shoot." He growled. I nodded. I walked in front of him, and I discreetly dialed the number the Doctor gave him. _You better come quick…_ I thought.

Once we were out I said loudly, "Ok. He's just down here I believe. Follow me…" I cursed at my lack of acting, but shook my head. I have to focus: he's got a gun, and all I have is a gamble that the Doctor will hear my message and come find me. I turned left into a dark alley; great just great I could see the headlines now.

"So where is the 'Doctor'?" Killian said sharply interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh.." I shifted my eyes to a trash can in the corner of my eye. I slowly walked towards the trash can. I can do this; just spin around and whack him with the cover.

"My patience is really short, did I mention that?" he asked sharply.

"Ok." I said, grabbing the lid, "He's right… Here!" I swung around to hit him, but he seemed to expect this and simply dodged the lid. He roughly hit out of my grasp and clicked his gun.

"That was rather pathetic." He hissed, "Pity: you seem such a beautiful thing to kill."

"Why do what the Doctor so badly?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" he snapped.

"Because, you're going to kill me anyways." I said matter-of-factly. He cocked his head; considering my answer.

"I'm settling a score." He replied, "But right now you're in my way. And you know what I do with people in my way?" I kill the-" he suddenly stopped; his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground. Standing behind him was the Doctor with his cane poised in the air. He looked at me and offered a hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

**Hope that was satisfactory for you guys! I'll be updating ASAP! Reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And so we continue. Hope you like this chapter! Reviews are welcomed. :)**

**Oh, and this time we have a POV of /Rum (aka the Doctor). Just to see if you guys like it. :D Tell me if you do! Enjoy! **

"No, no I'm not!" I snapped and batted his hand away from me. He backed up with his hand in the air as if in surrender.

"I understand." He whispered quietly.

"No you don't!" I replied almost yelling, "Just… I mean… ugh! Why is everyone after you?"

"I've saved many people, but I've also destroyed many. I am both loved and feared. My name is only talked in hush tones." He said darkly.

"Ooh! I'm so scared." I said sarcastically.

"I've lived for centuries! I have seen war after war! I've watched people die and humans destroy each other over petty things! My name has created and destroyed entire empires! So, yes, you should be scared."

"Then why the bloody hell would bring me here?! I could of died because of you!" I yelled.

"No." he growled, he took a stride forwards and pressed me against the wall, "You're _alive_ because of _me._ So I highly suggest that next time you're in danger: run."

I shoved him back and snapped, "And what? Leave everyone else to die? Their lives are as important as mine and yours!" he scoffed and I gave shoved him again, but he firmly grabbed my hand.

"If you're done having your little hissy fit, then we can leave." He said firmly, but there was something else swirling in his eyes. Was it sadness? Concern? I didn't care; I angrily pulled my hand away and walked out of the ally: carefully avoiding Killian's body. I saw that the Tardis was standing proudly I spun around to face the Doctor.

"What about Marilyn? I don't get to say goodbye?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I already bid her goodbye for you and it's too dangerous." I let out both a frustrated and sad sigh. I took a deep breath and walked inside: the hum of the Tardis greeting me

"There's a room made for you down the hall to the left." He said, and I nodded without looking back and went towards the hall. Once I got there I saw that it was a beautifully made room. It smelled of roses and was a calm pastel blue colour. The bed was made from expensive looking red oak and had delicate roses carved into the bed post. I sat into the plush satin sheets and lied down letting the white and blue sheets to engulf me. I then felt my mind drift away into the land of dreams.

* * *

Though I don't have a limp anymore, I do prefer to carry my cane. Especially with that close call with Belle and Killian. I felt my rage bubble up, but held it at bay. Not yet, just a few more minutes. I walked down the hall and looked into Belle's room and saw her collapsed on the bed; her russet curls framing her ivory skin. I silently closed the door behind me: she was safe, she was ok, and that's all that mattered. I walked briskly several doors down until I came into my room. That's when I let the beast lose: I screamed as I slammed my cane down onto the closest thing. It shattered and I smiled at the destruction, but my thirst for chaos was not quenched. I continued my blind rage as one thought continued pounding in my head.

_I should have killed him._

_I should have killed him._

_I should have killed him._

It took so mush will power to not continue hitting his skull until it was nothing but bones and blood, but I couldn't. I threw the cane across the room, and fell into a leather chair. I took my shaking hands and clutched my head. My breathing shallow and rapid, and my hands combing through my hair. I hated this: the fixed points in time, the laws that I had to let things be and not change them. To just watch people die and horrible things happen with my just watching. Not that I didn't care that much; too many years made me a heartless beast. But I knew that it still haunted my soul. My hands turned into a fists; my knuckles white as I rested my forehead against them. I couldn't changed the past, but I knew I could change one thing: The laws of time and space and go to hell for all I care. I wasn't standing and letting this happen. I looked over to my right to the computer screen. It showed just one thing, and one thing only. It showed a death certificate: the death certificate of Belle French.

* * *

I dreamt of my mother, or at least who I thought she was. She died when I was just a baby and I barely remembered her. I could only cling onto the few sparse details my papa told me about her. "You're a spitting image of her brains and stubbornness." He would joke and laugh, but then he would get quiet and look into the distance. He really loved her, but I've never saw a real picture of my mom: maybe it just hurt him too much. But I saw a small picture in his underwear draw; it was worn and fading but I was able to catching a head of blond hair and blue eyes. I dreamed I was in a rose garden that my father loved to care for during the summer in our backyard. She was laughing as we spun around the garden; I couldn't help but laugh with her. My trouble melted away like vanilla ice cream in summer's heat.

"Know that I'll always love you, Belle-of-mine." My mom said; her voice like gold.

"I know." I said smiling.

"Never give up." She mentioned also; I nodded absorbing every word. Suddenly everything disappeared and instead of my mother Killian Jones stood in her place. His gun poised at my head and an evil smirk on his face.

"I wonder if your precious Doctor will be here to save you again." he growled, and shot at my heart. I felt the world slow down as I feel onto the too green grass. Blood spattered against the delicate petals of too red roses. I watched as my blood flowed down into a pool and Killian cackling as he watched me die.

I woke with a start and sat up in bed: Killian's laugh still echoing in my mind. My hands trembled as I hugged myself and felt a tear tumble down my cheek.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." a soft brogue called. I jumped and spun around to see the Doctor politely in the doorway. I subconsciously pulled the sheets further up to my chin.

"How much did you see?" I asked.

He seemed to notice my distress and replied quickly, "Don't worry, dearie, I only heard your crying and came in to make sure you were all right."

"Uh, thanks… And I-I'm sorry for yesterday." I muttered.

"No harm, no fowl." He replied simply, but he seemed to be on edge. Like a hunter who just realized they alerted their prey, and my face probably showed one of a deer who just heard the twig snap. I shifted under my covers to face him better and we just stayed like that for away. In the natural light, from who knows where, his brown eyes seemed to lighten and reveal gold flecks swirling around the pupil of his eyes.

"I'm sorry if my weeping disturbed you…" I said looking away; I got up and walked over to a desk and found a golden comb and started brushing my hair carefully. My brows crinkling a bit whenever I hit a knot; my eyes drifting over to anywhere but him; I heard him move silently and sit down behind me.

"I do not blame you for being frightened of death." He replied. I nodded slowly and looked down at the floor.

"Roses are my flower… Did you know that?" I asked; I turned to him. His face was calm and neutral, but his eyes were swirling with emotions as they battled to become victorious.

"No." he said after what seemed like hours, "I didn't."

"Oh," I whispered, "well they remind me of my mother. And remind me about love too."

"How so?" he asked, coming behind me.

"Well, they remind me that love cannot truly be perfect. That… love is painful and not always bright and sunny. If that makes any sense." I stared up at him and got up. His lips inches from mine; he nodded.

"It makes perfect sense." He replied; I then felt myself lean in. His eyes widened and he backed up; leaving me to stand there like an idiot. My gut twisted in knot and I felt myself fill with shame.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I stuttered. He still looked a little shocked and he shook his head.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you at the party, nor should I have led you on…" he muttered awkwardly, "I-I was just helping you out back there… I-don't... You know."

"Yeah, I know. It's totally ok, though-er- I mean… It was silly, you know, with the recent break up I guess-yeah…" I replied quickly. It was stupid; of course I would try to kiss him. I mean, he was nice and all, but I was just acting out of my loneliness of the recent break up of Gaston and me. He was also way too old for me: he said he was hundreds of years old right? Yes, so I should just concentrate on healing my broken heart than rather just trying to have a fling to get over Gaston.

"I brought you somewhere else. Where Killian will never find us… For now." he said suddenly; changing the subject. I looked at him and saw that his face was back to neutral and sighed out in relief that he was putting it behind him. I should too; I nodded and he instructed that we're going to find a place to stay and hide under the radar for a couple of weeks or so. He then quickly left the room and I was left alone. I quickly washed up as best I could and headed out. I found the Doctor waiting patiently and motioned me to get into a horse drawn carriage just a few feet from Tardis. I gave him a confused look, but he just returned it with one of pleading so I got in without a word. He quickly locked the Tardis and walked in with me. The ride was long and awkward, but finally we arrive at a fairly large house. It turned out to be a inn and the Doctor quickly got us a two rooms.

"There are some cloths in there if you want to change." He stated, "And rest up. We're going to have an '_exciting_' day tomorrow." I silently nodded and he left as quickly as he came. I was alone again, with the sounds of people chatting down at the pub as my only company.I felt a buzz in my pocket and I looked down to see it was my iPhone. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Ruby, I didn't ask myself how I got reception, but I felt both joy and sadness when I saw Ruby's text.

**Hey grl! It's Ruby. Where are you? I have some exciting news to tell you! Can't wait! Txt me ASAP! Hugs and smoochies! ;D**

I smiled and looked around to make sure no one was watching and texted back to her.

**Hey, sorry for not replying for a while. I met someone, he's really nice, and we've decided to go on a trip…I may not be back for a few days, but I can't wait to hear your news! Hope to see you soon, Belle.**

I shut of my phone and sighed as I got up to change into a thin night gown. I finally collapsed on the soft bed. That's when the tears started to fall, and I started missing home.

The next day I woke bright and early; when I sat up I saw that there was a leather satchel and a note. I saw it was written in black ink as it curved and swirled gracefully.

Belle, pack your things and get dressed, there is a dress in the closet, and meet me outside.

Sincerely, the Doctor.

I walked over to the closet I spotted a small closet in the corner. When I opened it I raised an eye brow at the new dress. It was a simple white cotton dress that was cut low to show a little too much for my comfort, but it was lacy and was embroidered with golden thread.

"I hope someone invents yoga leggings soon." I muttered under my breath. A few minutes later I had my phone and old cloths all packed and I walked down the stairs and outside to see the Doctor: I almost laughed out loud. The Doctor was wearing tall white pants with thick cotton leggings. He also wore a silk ruffled shirt and a waistcoat over it.

"Nice outfit." I said, and covered my mouth from snickering.

He gave a playful sneer and replied, "You don't look too bad yourself, _dearie._" His brogue rumbling underneath his ruffles, and with a flourish of his hands he bowed gallantly. "Shall we be off madam?" he teased.

"Ok." I replied, and he gave a broad smile. A carriage suddenly appeared and we boarded onto the carriage.

After a few minutes of silence I asked, "Do where are we going?"

"Heiligenstadt." He replied.

"Wait… Heiligenstadt, Austria?" I asked, "Ummm… When are we?"

"1802… Does it ring a bell?" he teased, "Hold that answer, we're here." I looked out of the carriage window and gasped. It was a medium cobble stone house with stairs cut into them. There were lots of windows to let the sunlight inside, but I saw that velvet curtains were tightly drawn. Vines lazily climbed on the walls of the house. I slowly stepped out of the carriage as the Doctor assisted me by offering a hand.

"Now, you're my apprentice so just nod and helped me out when I ask to. And… don't try to be too outspoken: you're a lady of course." The Doctor said in my ear; I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'outspoken'?" I asked, but his answer was interrupted when there was a crash.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT!" came a thunderous roar. I saw a man stumble out with a terrified look in eyes and he ducked as a funny contraption was chucked at him.

He walked up to us and whispered quickly, "I hope he's kinder to you, sir, he's a monster!" the man quickly climbed into the carriage and took off without another word.

"That was… Interesting." I said under my breath.

"Oh, just wait: it gets better." He murmured back. Suddenly a man stormed out from the shadows. The man's hair was wild and disheveled, and his eyes were cold and full of fury and maybe madness. I widened my eyes as I realized who it was.

"Doctor! That's-that's." I whispered.

The man stormed up to us and yelled, "YES, I'M BEETHOVEN! AND WHO MIGHT YOU JUST BE?!"

**I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are welcomed, and I hope to post another chapter really soon. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, sorry I haven't posted lately. I finally got the flu and then spring came along and I just had to frolic in the field. Anywho, I'm excited for this chapter. Hope you enjoy. :D**

"Hello good sir, I'm the Doctor and this is my companion." The Doctor said nodding at me.

"Um, Belle sir, and may I say it's a pleasure to-" I began.

**"**Go away! I don't want any more doctors!" Beethoven snapped.

"We're not here to help, we just need a place to stay." I blurted out. The Doctor gave me a stern look. "What?" I asked, "We should just say the truth."

Beethoven cocked his head and seemed to think for a second, and he said almost to himself, "This one has fire. You better keep an eye on this one 'Doctor'. But if you just need a place to stay, well I believe we can make some arrangement." He then walked away and we stood there a moment before we got to our senses and followed him inside. He lead us to a cluttered room; he ambled around and cleared some music sheets.

"Sit, sit." Beethoven said, beckoning us. As we sat down he offered us tea and I graciously took it. The sweet nectar glided down my throat.

"So, what are the terms?" I asked politely.

"Well, I do need someone to help cleaning up." He replied sipping his tea.

"I can do that." I said smiling.

"Good." He also stated, "I guess you're doctor here can check on me… But only if I feel under the weather!" the Doctor nodded briskly and smoothly took a swig of his tea.

"We appreciate this very much, sir." I said. Beethoven just gave a gruff grunt.

"Let me show you to your housing." He replied, and he got up and ambled his way towards a hall. I looked around and saw some of the papers he was writing on.

"Doctor! This is his Ninth Symphony!" I whispered in a hushed tone.

"Not yet finished, not for a couple of years." He replied, "We're in the same room with a musical genius that revolutionized music." We suddenly stopped as he opened a door.

"Here you go." He muttered and guided me inside. I gasped as I saw the room. The ceiling was beautifully painted with gods and cherubs. There was gold trim lining the walls and silk curtains sadly pulled and drawn in, as if he didn't want to view the outside world. Then came the bed, it was beautiful with its carved posters and satin sheets and canopy, but there was only one.

"Mr. Beethoven, where is the Doctors bed?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "My dear girl, he said that you were his companion. Surely a man and mistress sleep in the same room! I'll have your things sent up." And with that he left. I stood there dumbfounded and little bit hurt. After our bags were sent I angrily unpacked without saying anything and it went like this during and after supper.

"Say something," the Doctor muttered.

I let out a frustrated sigh and snapped, "Say what? That I'm ok that you totally don't like me-which I understand and I'm ok with-but you label me as your mistress?!"

"I didn't know he would take it that way." He said pathetically.

"Oh!" I laughed sarcastically, "You've lived for hundreds of years, but you can't figure that out!"

"I'll sleep on the floor." He offered.

"You better!" I snapped and threw a pillow and a sheet at him. He silently picked up the pillow and sheet and walked away. I went into the bathroom and changed into the soft nightgown. Not my usual lamb pajamas, but it was comfy. When I came back into the bed room I gasped as I saw him shirtless.

"Oh, my god." I said, looking away.

"Sorry, dearie, but this is the best I can do." He said flatly, "Good night, Belle."

"Good night Doctor." I replied dryly and climbed into bed. I sighed as I looked up to see a smiling cherub looking down on me. "This is going to be a long night." I muttered under my breath, but then I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke and saw that the Doctor was already gone and in his place was a silver tray of food. I hungrily ate until my belly was full and happy. I then noticed a scrap of sheet music with Beethoven's writing scrawled across the paper. I quickly read it to find that it was a list of chores that I could do.

"So keeping this." I said smiling. I carefully placed the note next to a feather that fell from Marilyn Monroe's outfit and my iPhone. I went change into my dress to get ready for the day. It went like this for who knows how long. Waking up in the morning with the Doctor wandering around the house, but careful to not bother me too much, and I would clean the around the house. Then we would awkwardly settle down in 'our' bedroom and fall asleep. A few weeks later Beethoven had to leave for a concert and left us alone with the comment that we would find our 'muse soon'. He was gone for days, which didn't surprise me because he was like the Josh Groban in this era, but it left me thinking on my own. As I rhythmically washed the floor I tried to sort out my thoughts. My feelings towards the Doctor and do myself, but my mind would become as muddled as the water in the bucket. That night it was just us and the silence, but it was suddenly broken out with screams. I woke with the jolt and thought that someone was being murdered, but then I looked down to see the Doctor thrashing about.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Doctor?" I whispered and slowly got out of bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered and he yelled as if he was in pain. I stood over him as he clutched his head and continued muttering.

"Doctor," I whispered a bit louder and bent to gently tap him. He bolted up and grasped my arm: his eyes wide open and franticly peering into my startled ones.

"They haunt me, Belle." He whispered, as if he was telling a secret to a best friend.

"W-what is?" I stuttered.

"Memories!" he yelled, and gripped my arm harder, "Flowing in like a dam that was released. Will it stop?! NO! It'll never stop. Never. The blood, the guilt… HOW COME I LIVE AND EVERYONE DIES?!"

"Doctor… You're hurting me." I said and tried to pull away, but he clung like a child to his mum on his first day of school.

"I can never save them, never!" he roared.

"Doctor!" I yelled, my eyes watering from the pain, "Snap out of it now!" Suddenly his eyes became clear and cool again. He stared down at his hand on my arm and instantly released it, and I saw that it was slightly bruised, but that pain was quickly fading away. He quickly stood up and I followed suit; my chest brushing against his. He ran his hand through is hair and looked around.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his brogue heavy and distinct.

"Shhh, it's ok. I understand." I whispered.

He softly chuckled and said dead seriously, "No you don't." his whole body showing vulnerability.

"I know that I'll never know what two hundred years will do to me, but I understand that the past can really haunt you." I explained. I looked down and saw that his sheet and pillow was wet from tears or sweat or maybe both. "Come on." I said simply and gently tugged him towards the bed.

"Belle, what are you doing?" he asked; his brow furrowed in concern.

"Don't worry, the bed is big enough to fit the both of us without getting to close." I said quickly, "Plus, you don't want to sleep on the floor. You may hurt yourself."

"Yes, but I may hurt you." He said and stopped me before I could pull him onto the bed.

"Doctor, I highly doubt you'll hurt me." I said. He nodded towards my bruised arm but I simply stated, "That's nothing."

"It's something." He replied.

"Just get over here." I sighed out, "If you start thrashing I'll shove you off the bed." He gave a small broken smile. He then finally climbed into the bed and I moved over to make room for him. We had a good foot or so of space. We faced eat other and shifted awkwardly for a while, but then we settled down. Our breathing echoed each others. He breathed in while I breathed out. I then cleared my throat and spoke.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe it'll be better if you share the load."

"No, dearie, it's my cross to carry alone."

"But still,"

"Why don't you tell me your past?"

"You're changing the subject."

"Yes I am. Now answer."

"Fine. My first memory was my father bringing me to the library. He got me a library card and everything and let me take as much books as I wanted. But when we got home, he sat me down and told me mommy won't come back. I barely remember her…"

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

"Now you're turn."

"Maybe you're just trying to learn the monsters weaknesses."

"You're not a monster."

"…"

"Doctor?"

"Another time, dearie. Rest for now." And then, as if by magic, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(Pss! This is Rumple's/Doctor's POV!)**

I woke up with her in my arms. My body went ridged as I looked down. Her chocolate hair creating a barrier between us; I quickly pulled my hands away from her. She let out a sigh, but went back into a deep sleep. I quickly got up and walked to the bathroom. Once there I splashed my face with the icy water. Come on man: the Doctor doesn't fall in love. He can't. In the back of my head there was also another menacing voice that whispered: _You're a monster too. _But I clear it away; she was just a friend: nothing more. Hundreds of years and demons separate us from becoming anything. _Then why are you saving her?_ The thought popped up again.

"Because, Doctor, you made a deal." I whispered. I looked in the mirror and was able to see her body resting peacefully.I walked silently to my pile of cloths and dressed. Then I quickly walked out of the house and down the road where my lovely Tardis was waiting for me. It purred when I enter, I could always clear in here, but I needed to do business. I quickly went to my screen and waited for the other end to answer. _It_ would always answer because _it_ was always waiting and watching.

"Is everything going as planed?" Came that all too familiar voice.

"Yes." I replied.

"Is there something wrong?" it asked.

"I just don't know anymore." I sighed.

"Remember you end of the deal." It stated.

"I know!" I snapped, "The girl for a clean slate! I'll bring her to you soon!" I angrily shut off the screen. I collapsed in a chair and put my head in my hands.

"Because it's my head or hers." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Here's another chapter in one day. I felt that my loyal fans deserved it. :D I hope you like it! Reviews are welcomed! Enjoy!**

I woke up to the sound of Beethoven playing the piano, but his playing was angry yet melancholy. I quickly changed and walked down the hall towards Beethoven's room. The door was slightly ajar and I peered in to see Beethoven banging on the keys. Suddenly his hand faltered and he hit a wrong note. He yelled and slammed his fists down, and rested his hand on the piano. His shoulders slightly shook as he muttered to himself.

"Mr. Beethoven?" I asked and went inside his room.

"Go away!" he roared, but continued to cry. I decided that if I could deal with the Doctor's woes and haunting, then I could do help Mr. Beethoven. I gently laid a hand on his shoulder; he flinched but didn't yell at me this time.

"Just talk when you feel like it." I said and sat down next to him.

There were moments of silence until he whispered hoarsely, "Have you ever had something ripped away from you and you can only watch in silence?" I answered yes, but he didn't seem to see or hear me. Thunder rumbled in the distance as he turned to me; his eyes wet from tears.

"They cheered and clapped for me, but there was no sound. No sound! How can I paint my masterpiece if god takes away my brush?!" the soft pitter of rain matched the soft pats of Beethoven tears on his music.

"Sometimes," I whispered, "things happen to us that aren't always that great or fair. But you know what? That just makes us become better human beings."

"But there's no point. I am losing my hearing, and soon I will never be able to hear the beauty of each morning and day! No longer will I hear the church bells or people praising my music!" he yelled and angrily threw his music book across the room. I looked out into the window and saw that the rain was pouring in buckets. I was at a lost: I didn't know what to do.

"What's going on?" a voice asked; we turned around to see the Doctor standing there silently.

"Mr. Beethoven's not feeling well." I replied.

"I haven't been well for a long time!" Beethoven snapped. I looked at the Doctor and Beethoven: two broken souls that need mending. I had a brilliant idea.

"Come with me." I said softly and tugged at Beethoven's hands. He looked up and followed me. "You too Doctor." I said. All three of us then went outside into the pouring rain. I turned to Beethoven and the Doctor.

"Close your eyes: feel the rain on face." I whispered, "Feel the thunder and the vibrations in your feet." I watched was Beethoven closed his eyes and looked up towards the sky. Raindrops or tears covered his cheeks. The Doctor silently looked at me and then down at his opened palm that was collecting a small pool off rain.

"This is beautiful." Beethoven whispered.

"That's what it's all about, sir," I replied, "finding the certain light in the darkest of places. We live too short of a life to wallow. I remember once as a little girl dancing in the rain, and that's what I realized that my mum would want me to dance through live."

"You are very wise for your age." Beethoven commented and gave off a small smile.

"Thank you. So, Mr. Beethoven, I suggest that we dance!" I laughed and started spinning around and around. Beethoven laughed as he watched me dance and joined. The Doctor just stood there with a sad look on his face.

"Come on, Doctor, dance!" I said.

"Join your companion you old fool!" Beethoven tease. The Doctor seemed hesitant at first, but then he joined us. We danced until the rain stop and they thunder no longer kept our beat. After a while Beethoven took both of me hands in his.

"I must thank you for that. You are truly a flicker of light in my dark life. You have giving me inspiration! Thank you. I shall be off to write again!" he said excitedly. I smiled and nodded; he then half walked and half skipped to his room.

When the Doctor and I finally settled in we were closer together on the bed, but I felt that we were further apart.

"Doctor,"

"Yes?"

"I think I figured out why you chose me to be a companion."

"And?"

"Well, you're a lot like Beethoven. Lonely and broken, and I believe that it's bad to travel alone with just your burdens to keep you company."

"…"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, Belle. I just am in awe at your insight."

"Well, I wouldn't say insight, more like the gift of observing."

"Thank you. And Doctor?"

"Yes, dearie?"

"Thank you for choosing me to be your companion." I said.

"You're welcome." He said, but he shifted in the bed and turned to face away from my.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, Belle-of-mine, I am just thinking. Don't worry." He replied. I nodded, not wanting to push him.

A few days later I woke up and found a note. It was from Beethoven saying that there was a town musical festival; he mentioned he wouldn't attend but I was free to go.

"Doctor," I called out and found him in the dining room eating. He looked up and smiled.

"Glad to see you up, care for a cup of tea?" he asked. I nodded and he poured me as I sat down and grabbed a piece of toast.

"So, did you hear about the music festival?" I asked.

"Yes; it sounds very interesting." He replied, "Would you like to go?"

"Oh yes!" I excitedly.

"Good, because I just called for a carriage. It'll arrive in a few minutes, you can go get ready. Oh, and Beethoven got a gown for you. I hope it's not too complicated." He said with a sly smile. I nodded and quickly drowned my tea went back to the bedroom. There I saw a lovely golden box that I didn't notice there before. I giddily opened it and gasped. It was a golden dress, or gown to be more accurate. The dress had intricate beading on the top and golden thread embroidered from the waist down. It seemed like the dress came straight from a fairytale. I quickly slipped into the dress and went towards Beethoven's room. I entered it and saw Beethoven writing on the floor of his bedroom. He looked up and saw me; a wide grin.

"You look ravishing." He said and embraced me.

"Thank you for the dress." I replied smiling.

"It's the least I can do." He said smiling. We backed up and he held my hand. "It has been a pleasure, Miss Belle." And he kissed my hand and I blushed.

"Oh, I won't be gone that long." I said laughing. He laughed too, but there was a certain unreadable look in his eyes.

"Well, off you go now. A princess to her ball." And he kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said, still a bit confused. He then went back to his writing while I went to the ball.

The Doctor was there and his eyes widened at the sight of me; I blushed like a fool and climbed into the carriage with him. It wasn't long until we pulled up into the streets of the town. It was around noon and the sun was lazily making its way to dusk, but that didn't stop the people from parting. Lanterns lined the cobble stone houses as people paraded around adorned with crowns of flowers. When we got out someone passes me a crown made of wild flowers and I graciously took it. The festival was a whirlwind of colour and light. Music was being played and shop owners offered a variety of foods.

"Come along." The Doctor whispered and he pulled me through the sea of people and onto a central city square with a water fountain. Music played and we lined up as we danced. It wasn't hard to copy what everyone else did, but soon we switched partners and I got lost in the crowed. Some handsome gentlemen lined up to dance with me, and I blushed each time they complimented my beauty. I did feel like Cinderella at the ball. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see the Doctor standing there.

"Care for this dance?" he asked and bowed low. I laughed and curtsied; he swept me into the middle of the crowd and slowly danced with me. His right hand softly holding mine, and his left hand on the small of my back. We slowly orbited around other people as we gazed at each other.

"Saw you dance with frilly over there." The Doctor commented. I smiled and shook my head.

"I saw you dance with other girls too." I replied.

"I was being polite." He stated.

"I don't know, you where pretty familiar with blonde over there." I nodded towards the woman who was angrily glaring at me. Suddenly a man tried came up to us.

"Excuse me, kind sir, but may I cut in?" he asked politely.

"Can't you see were in the middle of something here?" the Doctor said through clenched teeth.

"But sir-" the man stuttered.

"Back off." he growled.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed and pulled away from him. I broke out from the crowd and ran off to an alleyway.

"Belle!" he called after me.

"What?!" I snapped.

He ran up to me and said sheepishly, "Sorry what happened back there: I don't know what came over me."

"What game are you trying to play?" I asked.

"I'm sorry?" he asked startled.

"First you're charming and flirtatious, and next you're cold. Now you're ready to punch guys for me, why?"

"Because-" he tried to finish the rest, but he stopped.

"Because…? Spit it out!"

"Because I was jealous!" he yelled out and took a stride towards me. I took a step backwards and bumped into the wall.

"A-and why are you jealous?" I asked cautiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked darkly.

"Not until I hear it from your own lips it's not." I whispered. There was silence and I snapped, "What are you so afraid of? That you're falling in love? Because if you are that'll give me all the reason to-"

"I'm afraid of the fact that I may be in love with you!" he yelled out.

"Well, you're too late. I've gotten over you and you can't come waltzing in and play with my feelings!" I stated coldly and tried to walk past him.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere." He growled and wrapped his arm around the small of my back and pulled me in against his body. I tried to struggle, but he stood solid as a rock.

"Why now?" I asked sadly.

"It just happens, dearie, and I know for a fact that you still love me." he stated.

"No I don't!" I snapped.

"Then kiss me, and prove it Belle." He said and without waiting for an answer he swooped down and kissed me. First I tried to fight it, but then the walls inside of me I built up crumbled like dust. This kiss was different from the first kiss. This kiss was like a hurricane, like a waterfall. He held me close and tight; as if I would disappear at any moment. I ran my hands through his hair as he gripped my hair. He kissed my jaw line and I closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"It's taken some time, but I love you too." He said through the kissing.

"Never let me go." I said and he looked into my eyes. Before he could say anything there was a slow mocking clap. I turned and gasped: there standing at the entrance of the ally way was none other than Killian Jones himself.

"Well done, Doctor!" he said mockingly.

"Belle, get behind me." he whispered in my ear; his breath fast and hot. But Killian gave a cue and men in black came out from buildings and pulled the Doctor away from me. Killian then lunged at me and grabbed at my waist and gruffly pulled me against him.

"Doctor!" I yelled.

"Belle!" he yelled back, but the Killian's men punched him in the gut. He keeled over and let out a grunt of pain.

"Now," Killian said calmly, "why don't you tell her the truth?" he then brought a gun to my head and cocked it. I started to shake like a leaf and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. The Doctor just looked helplessly at me and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"TELL HER THE TRUTH NOW!" Killian yelled.

"Doctor?" I asked confused.

"Belle, I need to tell you something…" he said desperately.

"Go on, tell her." Killian Jones said.

"I-I haven't been a very truthful man." He said quickly.

"Doctor, where are you going with this?" I stuttered out.

"I have a debt to pay." At this I shot up and looked at me. He sat up; his eyes full of shame.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, he looked away. "Doctor! What was the debt?"

He looked up and his voice cracked as he said, "You." At this, Killian released me as I fell onto my knees; my head spun as I looked away from the Doctor. How could he? I looked back to the Doctor, his eyes pleading with mine, but I didn't feel a thing.

"So, Belle love, you have a choice." Killian said as he walked over to the Doctor, "You either go with me, or he dies." And he pointed the gun to the Doctor.

"Wait, Belle, don't listen to him! He's not-" the Doctor tried to say, but Killian kicked him in the stomach.

"Well?" Killian demanded.

"Belle," the Doctor said hoarsely, "Just let him kill me. Run!"

"Belle, my patience is running low! Three…Two…" Killian counted down.

I looked at the Doctor one last time, he violently shook his head, and said, "I'll go with you."

"No!" the Doctor cried out.

"Shut up!" one of the men holding him said.

"Alright my dear, he lives and you get to come with me." Killian said, "Any last words to your lover before you go?"

"Doctor, I don't know why you lead me on: you hurt me… I _never_ want to see you again." I whispered.

"You hear the girl! Make sure he doesn't follow us." Killian ordered, and he offered his arm. I angrily took it as we were whisked away.

* * *

**(Rumple's POV)**

"Belle!" I yelled, but she was already gone. Only Killian's men were left behind.

"Let's rough him up a bit. Like Killian ordered." One of them said.

"Oh, I'll enjoy this." Said the other. They then started to rain their fists and feet at me, but I didn't feel anything. Only Belle's words echoed through my mind.

_I never want to see you again._

_I never want to see you again._

_I never want to see you again._

I prayed that they would kill me, but then another thought came up.

_You know the truth! Find her! Tell her everything!_

"She doesn't love me anymore." I whispered.

_She let you live! That has to mean something._

"Oi! Crazy! Stop talking to yourself!" the man yelled and went to land another blow, but I grabbed his wrist tightly that his bones started to crack.

"That. Was a huge mistake." I said darkly. I then yelled as I threw him against the wall. He fell with a sickening crack and fell to the pavement: dead. The other man slowly tried to back away, but I was ready. I ran up to him and slammed him against the wall and gripped my hand around his throat.

"W-who are you?" he stuttered out."

"Oh," I laughed darkly, "I'm the Doctor. But I prefer to be called the Dark One. Now, I'm going to kill you now." I slammed his body until he didn't scream anymore and dropped his useless body. I looked down at my blood stained hands; my breath heavy and ragged.

"Don't worry, Belle, I'm coming for you." I whispered and walked away from the two dead bodies towards my Tardis.

_And when I do, I will kill anyone who dares gets in my way._ I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I left you at a horrible cliffhanger didn't I? Well, don't you worry: all will be revealed. Reviews are welcomed and I hope you enjoy! (Also, it's going to be Belle's POV and then Gold's. I may flip back and forth. Tell me if you like it or not)**

I woke to a white room. At first I thought I was in a hospital room, but when I sat up and looked around. The wall that I was facing had an enormous window that covered most of the wall; I walked up to it and peered in. The room inside was empty but had computers and desks in neat rows.

"Hello?" I said, but there came no reply. I slowly turned around and looked at the room. There was the bed that I woke in against the other wall, and next to it was a small desk. I walked over and saw that there were several books, but even books couldn't subdue my growing panic. I started walking around the small room; looking at every nook and cranny. I suddenly realized that there wasn't a door in sight. This defiantly wasn't a hospital room: it was a prison. My head started spinning as I remember what happened yesterday: or was it a few days?

"Doctor," I whispered.

"Oh, he's not coming: remember?" came a voice. I yet out a yelp and spun around to see a women standing right in front of me. She wore a dark black suit and had some sort of Bluetooth in her ear. Her dark brown hair was straight and her whole persona showed power and maybe even darkness.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my 'humble' abode." She replied smiling like a snake; I shivered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, well, you agreed to come with us." she said matter-of-factly.

"I said that to Killian-" I protested.

She just laughed and mocked, "Foolish girl, Killian works for me." she then started to walk around me and I follow her with my eyes warily.

"So why do you want me?" I asked, "I'm nothing."

"Oh no." she protested, "We've been observing you for a long time. You see, you're a very special person."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Oh, you'll learn very soon." She laughed out.

"No, no I won't!" I snapped and lunged at her, but I just went straight through her: she was a hologram. I laid sprawl on the ground and she knelt down.

She smiled but said in a dead cold voice, "You, my dear, have a lot to learn. Better pray that for death, because welcome to your worst nightmare." Her image flickered and then she disappeared.

That's when I started to scream.

* * *

"Dimnit!" I yelled and threw my cane across the room. Belle had to be somewhere close: I could feel it. I closed my eyes and could feel her tender kiss on my lips. The Tardis went to a stop and I opened my eyes; I slowly walked out into the Tardis and picked up my cane. I knew that being here was risky, but I had to give it a chance. It broke every rule that I know, but the law can go to hell for all I care. When I got of the Tardis I was in the middle of a bar. I've always hate places like these: too many creatures. But this was where I know _he'll_ be. I sat down and ordered a Scotch and my eyes scanned the place for him to be there. There, I spotted him. He was talking flamboyantly to some men; when he was done I instantly got up and strode towards him. He hummed as he walked out of the bar and down the street. I silently followed him and after a few moments his humming stopped and he just stood there. I held my breath and then suddenly he went bolting down the street.

"Oh no you don't." I growled and ran after him. So I went into a wild chase; he was a good length in front of me but I was gaining speed. When I was close enough I lunged at him and we both fell onto the pavement. He turned to face me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked. At the same time we both stood up and faced each other.

I looked at him and said, "I'm you." He seemed to stumble back a bit. He then turned away and angrily spun back at me.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE DOING?! YOU KNOW THAT WE CAN'T CROSS OUR OWN TIMELINES!" he yelled.

"I know-" I began but he cut me off.

"And how do I know you're even me?" he snapped. At this moment I realized this is it. This was the pivoting moment; I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I swallowed: I had to put the events in my past for him in the future. Or I may disappear forever, but then I remembered.

"I know a way to prove it to you." I said, "Come here." He reluctantly leaned forwards and I whispered in his ears. The words that he whispered in mine all those years ago, but now I knew that it was my own words. When I pulled back the other Doctor was silent, but he looked at me and sighed.

"So, you are me." he muttered. I nodded and he ran a hand through his hair: old habits die hard.

"You know what to do now." I said, "Please, you're her only hope."

He slowly nodded and then said, "So, see you in several years then."

"See you in five days." I replied, and with that we went our separate ways.

* * *

I felt like an animal at the zoo. The tinted window was now filled with several faces peering in at me. I gave up fighting right now; they already took away everything from this room. My bed disappeared and so did my desk; they now just watched without emotions as they observed me and wrote extensive notes. The lady was among them; carefully watching me like a lion does to a mouse. Day's went by, or maybe hours. I knew that they were playing with my head, and I tried to not fall for their tricks, but sometimes I just fell for them. Sometimes it was tolerable, when they would make me just read books, but other times they would come in with their needles and tools and prod me. I felt like a frog being dissected, but I got stuck with the kids that just love to destroy and see how much damage they can do to the frog before getting scolded by the teacher.

"Belle," the lady said, "answer me this: when's the last time you ate?"

"I don't know." I snapped, "I don't have a calendar in here."

"Six days. You should be dead now." she replied smiling happily.

"People can survive for eight days without water." I replied.

"You've been reading-good-but come up to the window. Don't be shy." She mocked. I stumbled towards her and she held a tablet. On it was binary code and words flashing so fast, but I somehow could read it.

"You're point?" I asked dryly.

"Look at the temperature in your room." she replied and showed me. I gasped. It was zero degrees Celsius. My head spun as I realized that I should be shivering now, but I felt find.

"You barely sleep, you haven't eaten or drank in six days. You're also in a very cold place, but you seem fine… So, Belle, still think you're human?" she asked maliciously.

I rubbed my temples and snapped, "You're tricking me. This isn't real! You just put the numbers there!"

"Have you ever done something, Belle? Something that maybe wasn't normal?" she pushed. My breath became quick, I shook my head, but she smiled.

"Even if you're not who we're looking for; the Doctor will come and save you." She stated.

"How do you know? I told him to never come looking for me. Plus, you can just find him, can't you?" I sighed.

"Yes, but having you will find him easier. Because you have something that I don't." she replied.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"His heart." She answered, and as if on cue and man came running up to her.

"Miss, we have a breaching in the left wing!" the man whispered.

"Good," she said calmly, "send all those able and get the intruder here: _alive_! Oh, and start putting carbon monoxide in her room."

"M-miss?" the man stuttered.

"Do it!" she yelled, "Now I must leave: I have a Time Lord to snare." With that she left. I ran up to the window and pressed up against it to see the frazzled man still there. He walked over to a computer and started quickly typing.

"Please! Don't do this!" I begged.

"I-I'm so sorry, but what she says goes." He stuttered out.

"You're honestly not going to murder someone." I gasped. He hung his head and muttered to himself.

"Listen! I'm sorry, but I wish you the best." He said out loud and then he pushed a button and looked up. I heard a hissing sound and looked up to see a vent in the ceiling. I looked back at the window, but the man was already gone.

"Doctor, please hurry." I whispered and started coughing as the room started to fill with gas.

* * *

"Stop! Hault!" a man yelled out as he pathetically held a gun, but before he could shoot I whacked his skull with my cane. He let out a scream of pain and knelt in front of me. I picked him up by the collar, his face was covered in his own blood.

"Where is she?" I growled. I shook him and he groaned as he pointed down the hall.

"Take a left at the…end." He coughed out. I shoved him on the ground and ran down. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door; it flung open and I ran down the hall. I stormed down the hall as I threw anyone out of my way without a blinking of an eye. I suddenly got to a massive room with several doors.

"Belle!" I yelled. I looked widely around.

"Doctor? Doctor!" came a weak voice. I quickly ran into one of the room where I heard her voice. I enter a computer room and there behind a thick sheet of glass was Belle, her eyes wild and scared. Her hair messy and her face had dried blood. I felt rage boil inside of me, but I snapped out of it because she was coughing violently: she was suffocating.

"Belle! Stand back!" I yelled; she slowly backed from the window. I lifted the cane and was about to smash when there was a coy voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I paused and without turning whispered, "Hello, Cora."

* * *

My breath was becoming shallow as I watched the lady walk up to the Doctor. I couldn't hear them because my ears where ringing and my mind was thumping from the lack of oxygen. I was still alive, but I was barely making it. The lady was pacing in front of the Doctor; her eyes intently staring into his. One of my last thoughts where: what the hell is going on?

* * *

"No, now get the hell out!" I yelled at Cora.

"Just think of it, with her we can finally find out everything. The answer is right in front of us! I worked too hard to let this pass up. You use to believe in this goal. Join us again. Join me." she said stepping closer to me.

"I will _never_ go back. You're a heartless wrench. Now, release Belle or I'll kill you." I threatened.

She leaned in closer and whispered, "Do it. I dare you." Before I could kill her there was the familiar hum of the Tardis and we both turned to see the Doctor step out.

"Hello again, 'Dark One'." He said grimly, "Now," he ordered directly to Cora, "release Belle or face the consequences…"

"It's no use." Cora said, "Because she's already dead." She nodded to the window and laughed. I yelled and tried to slam my cane down on her throat but she was already gone like smoke. I slowly turned to the window and looked down. My whole body and being seemed to shatter.

"Belle." I whispered sadly.

* * *

I was on the ground. _Doctor, _I thought, _please. Please help me._ My vision became blurry and I felt so tired. Suddenly there was the comforting whoosh of Tardis. I saw the fuzzy outline of the blue box; it's light like a beacon. Getting brighter and brighter; I think I smiled as I saw a face come into view, but it wasn't the Doctors. No, it was a strange man with brown hair that swept down to his eyes. Such sad eyes: maybe he was an angle.

_"Don't worry," his voice echoed in my mind, "you'll be ok. Just hang on tight." _I felt my body being lifted and I stared intently at the light on the box. And soon the light engulfed me and I let out my final breath.

**Dung, dung, dung! Don't worry, I'll post another chapter ASAP! (Today or tomorrow.) I really hoped that you liked it! Review and tell me what you think is going to happen. I may even grab some inspiration (don't worry, I'll mention your name!) Hang tight, and hope to post the next exciting chapter real soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**If you haven't guessed, the 'second' Doctor is the eleventh. (Matt Smith). Just to clear any confusion. Ok, where were we? Oh yeah, Belle's dead. Or is she? Read and find out!**

"Oh my god, Belle." I said as the Doctor came into the Tardis with a limp Belle in his arms. He angrily pulled a knob and the Tardis started to fly. The Doctor then gently placed Belle on a cot; he brushed away her mattered hair from her face. I tried to approach her but he spun around and angrily pushed me away.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he snapped, "It's your fault that she's dead right now, you should have brought her to me sooner!"

"Listen, I'll take my leave. I just want-" I began.

But he interrupted and snapped, "No, I told her to bring her _alive_! You get nothing for this! You're lucky I haven't killed you."

"Then kill me then." I said, "I deserve it."

"No," the Doctor said flatly, "Enough blood has been spilt today from your hand."

"So, she really is dead." I said sadly; I looked down and her body. So fragile and afraid; how could I've been so foolish?

"No," he replied, "not yet."

"What do you mean?! Dead is dead!" I said angrily, "And why are you so fascinated by Belle? I'm the one that loves her."

"I love her too!" he roared.

"You've never met her! That's why you sent me to find her!" I yelled back.

"I don't love her like that!" he said softly. He brought a table next to her cot with water and food.

"Then why don't you enlighten me right now, _Doctor_." I spat. He slammed his fists on the table; the glass of water shook.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked turning to face me, "You're just a human."

"She is too." I replied.

"No she's not! Don't you see? She should have died hours ago, but she didn't. I just hope that the Time Vortex helps her…" he muttered; he walked over and took the sonic screwdriver from my hand. He waved it around Belle's body and played with some of the buttons.

"Wait," I said, "you're not telling me that-"

"That she's a Time Lord? Yes." He said smiling and patted her head.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'll show you in a minute, but you better stand back! Oh, I hope this works." He said. He then leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Belle, I need you to concentrate. I know you can hear me. You know you're special. You're so, so special because you can come back. Just find the will to." He whispered. We both stood still for what seemed hours, but to no avail.

"She's gone." I cried softly.

"No she's not! She can't be! I don't want to be alone again!" the Doctor whispered. He then sighed and kissed her forehead gently. "Come say your good-byes." He said walking away. I approached Belle's body and knelt in front of her. The tears fell freely now from my face as I stroke her cheek.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." I said. My hand shook as I took her cold hand in mine. I stood up and sadly looked down on her. I bent down; my cheek pressed against hers. "I love you, Belle, always." I whispered and I kissed her lips: one last time. When I pulled back I gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face when I noticed something.

"Doctor, what's happening to her?" I asked. She started to glow a sort of golden colour.

"That, my friend, is regeneration! Yes! I knew she could do it!" the Doctor yelled out triumphantly. You may want to back up!" he pulled me back as I watch her glow like the sun. Her mouth slightly opened and I watched as golden and orange gas-for lack of a better term-came from her throat. At this moment I had to turn away because she was glowing like the sun, but when I turned back I saw that she was sitting upright and she was staring contently at me.

"Hello." She chirped. She bounded up to me and slapped me. I let out a little yelp, but didn't protest. "That," she stated, "was for lying. But this, this is for saving me." she nearly tackled me as she kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise, but I didn't protest or mind. She pulled back and smiled, but then it faltered as her eyes rolled up and she passed out. I caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Doctor," I asked, "why did she faint?"

He knelt down and slightly frowned sadly and replied, "Her brain and body has gone into a coma-like state."

"And why is that?" I said through gritted teeth, "You said that she would be fine!"

"She has a whole history to catch up. Her mind is finally joining a code, a shared history, a shared suffering. Imagine: being able to see all that was, is, and going to be. Someone, for some reason, locked her true nature away and now that her Time Lady counterpart is out. Two hearts, large brain, the whole shebang." He explained.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to bring her to her room, and make her as comfortable as possible. Because she's in for a rough night." He said. I solemnly nodded and gingerly lifted her limp body as I headed to her room. The Doctor looked at me with slight distrust, but silently stayed behind to steer the Tardis to who knows where.

"Don't worry, Belle-of-mine. You're going to be all right… I hope." I whispered in her ear.

* * *

Was I still dead? Was I just merely dreaming? No, I was alive, but the more that I tried to think the more it hurt. My hearts beat rapidly as it tried to pump oxygen to my brain. Two hearts! I never would have guessed; though I didn't have time to marvel it because wave after wave of pain washed over me. I would open my eyes and feel my body covered in sweat and other times cold as ice. Hallucinations also loved to come and visit often, but one thing would stay constant. That cool hand brushing away my tears or hair. Those brown eyes full of love and concern that it pained me to stare into them for too long. I loved him something fierce, but who was he? I know knew that he wasn't like me; having tons of information and the time vortex unfold within you can make you smart like that. When seeing the whole universe unfold in front of you in your mind can make you mad, but also curious. It's hard to navigate through time and space: no one has ever created a book for it. Maybe I can, if I ever get out sane and alive. It's really a trial and error; most of the time flashes of random events would strike me. Some would utterly confuse me, but others where ones that I learned from history class. The pain did go away a bit, but my body was still getting use to my Time Lady counterpart. It was around night, or maybe day, when I finally was able to think clearly. I looked to my right and saw him standing there.

"So," I whispered hoarsely, "are you going to tell me your real name?" he instantly got up from his chair and sat next to me. He offered me glass of water and I graciously took it; chugging the whole glass. He took the glass back and carefully helped me lie back down. He gently kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek.

"Gold." He whispered, "Adrian Gold."

"The Dark One." I muttered.

He stiffened and asked, "What did you say?"

I smiled and whispered, "Adrian. That's what your name means. Kinda have a knack for names, well I kinda have a knack for everything." We both laughed softly; he gently combed his fingers through my hair.

"I always knew you were special." He whispered.

"Thank you, but get your butt over here." I tease and then added, "Mr. Gold."

"Like the sound of that." he murmured and lied down on the bed. Our bodies softly brushing against each others. He pulled my body closer to him: his head resting on top of mine.

"Adrian," I said.

"Yes, Belle?" he replied.

"Never lie to me. Ever again." I whispered.

He pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes and promised, "Never again will I lie to you."

"Ok. Now seal it with a kiss." I coyly said.

"Fine by me, dearie." He laughed. He pulled me in for a kiss and in that moment I felt as if time and space stopped. So that I could be in this moment forever and never worry about anything else. To be in Adrian's arms forevermore.

But it was so short lived.


End file.
